wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowi Ludzie
Nowi Ludzie (ang. New Men) - thumb|272px|Fabius Zgorzkniały, twórca Nowych Ludzirasa stworzona przez Fabiusa Zgorzkniałego, która wedle Wielkiego Klonatora ma w przyszłości przejąć władzę nad Galaktyką, wyrywając ją z rąk ludzi, Xenos i Chaosu. Pomimo swojej nazwy, zdecydowanie nie są przedstawicielami gatunku homo sapiens. Historia Preludium Fabius Zgorzkniały od tysiącleci jest znany w Galaktyce jako twórca najróżniejszych potworów, które zdołał stworzyć dzięki swoim biologicznym talentom. Konsyliarz przez wiele lat wykorzystywał nauki podjęte na Terrze, pokładach statków Dzieci Imperatora, Commorragh czy Oku Terroru by tworzyć istoty równie zachwycające co przerażające. Z perspektywy czasu większość z nich była jednak po prostu mutantami. Do czasu. Fabius zawsze był ambitnym twórcą i to właśnie jego dążenia do specyficznej, biologicznej perfekcji sprawiły że stał się jednym z ulubionych śmiertelników Slaanesh. Zgorzkniały nigdy nie był jednak zainteresowany służeniu Tej Która Pragnie, ani pozostałym Bogom którzy marzą by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. A po latach doświadczeń, wojen i poznawania największych tajmnic Imperium i wszechświata, Fabius dotarł do wniosku że Galaktyka potrzebuje nowych władców. Lepszych władców. Takich którzy zetrą w proch niedoskonałość ludzkości, dzikość Xenosów i niedorzeczny Chaos. Którzy na prochach "starej rzeczywistości" (w tym samego Fabiusa) wyniosą się na poziom na jaki żadna rasa dotąd nie zdołała. Melusine Po wielu próbach wydawało się że Fabiusowi w końcu się powiodło. Udało mu się stworzyć byt który przekroczył nawet jego wygórowane oczekiwania. Pierwszego z tzw. Nowych Ludzi - samicę o imieniu Melusine. Wydawało się że Melusine była wszystkim czego Fabius potrzebował, matką rasy która będzie w stanie wyrwać Galaktykę z rąk tych którzy obecnie trzymali ją w garści. Niestety, Malusine była tak doskonała że przyciągnęła uwagę samej Slaanesh. Nie wiadomo czy Mroczny Książe pragnął po prostu odebrać swojej "ulubionej zabawce" chwilę satysfakcji, czy stworzenie Melusine naprawdę było pierwszym krokiem na drodzę do stworzenia rasy która pozbyłaby się wszystkiego, w tym Chaosu. Jakikolwiek był powód, kobieta musiała zniknąć. Pomimo usilnych starań Fabiusa, Melusine została porwana przez Demonicznego Prymarchę Fulgrima, który zabrał ją w odmęty Osnowy gdzie uczynił ją swoją nałożnicą. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa oznaczało to że kobieta stała się demonem i Konsyliarz stracił ją na rzecz jednego z Bogów. Pomimo tak dotkliwego ciosu, Fabius się nie załamał. Parł dalej, tworząc kolejne dzieci którym mógłby zasiedlić Galaktykę. Rozrost thumb|266px|Dokładne dane zostały ocenzurowane z rozkazu Imperialnej InkwizycjiWkrótce dzieło Fabiusa zaczęło naprawdę dojrzewać. Pierwsze pary Nowych Ludzi zaczęły rodzić dzieci, które z kolei zaczęły rodzić kolejnych potomków. Pod czujnym okiem Wielkiego Klonatora zaczęły one tworzyć pierwsze oznaki cywilizacji, taktyki wojenne i społeczeństwa. I chociaż swój rozwój i całe istnienie istoty te zawdzięczały Fabiusowi, ten zakazał im wielbić siebie jako Boga. W końcu w przyszłości Nowi Ludzie mieli przerosnąć także jego, czyniąc go niczym więcej niż częścią góry ciał, na których jego "dzieci" doznają wyniesienia. Pomimo niechęci bycia nazywanym Bogiem Fabius zrobił wiele by zapewnić swoim tworom rozwój. On i jego bandy atakowały imperialne planety o stabilnym ekosystemie, wyżynając je w pień i zasiedlając Nowymi Ludźmi. I chociaż Fabius był w swoich operacjach bardzo ostrożny, Imperium odkryło po jakimś czasie że kilka jego planet zamieszkałych jest przez istoty najwidoczniej nie będące ludźmi. Na tego typu planety uderzała ciężka ręka sił Inkwizycji, często wspierana przez siły Adeptus Astartes. Dzięki wysiłkom sług Imperatora, wiele planet zamieszkałych przez Nowych Ludzi spłonęło, wraz z ich populacjami. Fabius mimo to się nie poddawał. Z jego rąk wyszła kolejna zachwycająca istota - Igori, pierwsza z tak zwanych Cielesnych Ogarów (ang. Gland-Hounds) najbardziej agresywnych a przy tym i najbardziej inteligentnych przedstawicieli Nowych Ludzi. Do Igori wkrótce dołączyła reszta Ogarów - 500 sztuk bytów znacznie szybszych, mądrzejszych i silniejszych niż zwykli ludzie. Spośród nich tylko Igori i jej najbliższe rodzeństwo Fabius postanowił pozostawić przy sobie. W oczach Konsyliarza Igori była tym czym on nigdy nie mógł się stać - bytem zdolnym poprowadzić Nowych Ludzi do złotej ery, do wojny która wyrwie Galaktykę z rąk niegodnych sił. Dlatego ona i jej bliska rodzina byli trzymani blisko, pilnie uczeni zasad wojny, bio-inżynierii oraz tajemnic śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej Galaktyki. W czasie gdy Igori i jej rodzeństwo przechodziło przez trud nauki, pozostałe Ogary nadal zasiedlały nowe światy. Sposób ich przejmowania bywał różny - czasem populacje były wybijane wcześniej przez siły Fabiusa, czasem populacje Nowych Ludzi rosły w cieniach wielkich miast a czasem twory te wykorzystywały swoje podobieństwo do zwykłych ludzi by najpierw infiltrować a potem zastępować całe populacje. Pokolenie za pokoleniem stawało się coraz silniejsze i bardziej zaradne. Na granicach Imperium w pustce Galaktyki zaczęły rodzić się pierwsze mini-imperia Nowych Ludzi. Ludzkość umierała, nieświadomie pielęgnując swoje zastępstwo. Powrót Feniksa thumb|284px|Fulgrim w swojej ludzkiej postaciWydarzeniem które potencjalnie mogło zmienić historię Nowych Ludzi było pojawienie się istoty której Galaktyka nie widziała od wielu tysiącleci - Prymarchy Fulgrima. Ten Fulgrim nie był jednak Demonicznym Księciem na usługach Chaosu a nie-spaczonym klonem oryginału, powstałym w jednym z laboratoriów Fabiusa Zgorzkniałego. Fabius już w przeszłości zdołał stworzyć klony Prymarchów, jednak jego wcześniejsze twory zawsze były jedynie cieniem oryginałów. Kompetentnymi maszynami wojennymi nieposiadającymi jednak talentów ani charyzmy oryginałów. Klon Fulgrima był czymś zupełnie innym. Był niemal pod każdym względem ojcem Dzieci Imperatora sprzed spaczenia. Posiadał nie tylko potęgę ale i nadludzką charyzmę. Gdy tylko objawił się członkom Dzieci Imperatora, Ci rozpoznali w nim swojego ojca, padając na kolana przed Feniksem. Nawet Fabius czuł potrzebę oddania swojej lojalności klonowi, chociaż zdołał się w ostatnim momencie powstrzymać. Klon Fulgrima nie posiadał jednak jednej ważnej rzeczy - wszystkich wspomnień oryginału. A przynajmniej na początku gdyż z czasem wspomnienia dotyczące Chemos, Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa zaczęły do niego wracać. Być może własnie przez te braki w pamięci Fulgrim instynktownie przywiązał się do Fabiusa, oddając się pod jego rozkazy i nazywając Nauczycielem. Fabius przez długi czas był niesamowicie rozdarty, nie tylko pomiędzy nawracającą lojalnością wobec Dzieci Imperatora a kontynuowaniem własnej ścieżki ale przede wszystkim nad wykorzystaniem klona. Eidolion nakłaniał Fabiusa by ten wykorzystał okazję by zjednoczyć rozproszone Dzieci Imperatora i oddać je w ręce jedynego godnego lidera - Fulgrima. Ta propozycja długo gościła w głowie Zgorzkniałego. Ostatecznie jednak Fabius był bardziej skory wykorzystać lojalność klona na korzyść swoich Nowych Ludzi. Planował uczynić z Fulgrima dowódcę swoich dzieci, wykorzystać jego umiejętności by przyśpieszyć wyniesienie Nowych Ludzi. Wojska dowodzone przez Prymarchę byłyby w stanie osiągnąć w ciągu chwil to co Fabius planował osiągnąć w ciągu stuleci. Klon Fulgrima mógł zrobić dla Nowych Ludzi nawet więcej niż oryginał zrobił dla ludzkości. Ta wizja nie była tak szalona jak mogła się wydawać - Fulgrim nie tylko był oddany Fabiusowi ale zaczął również przywiązywać się do Igori. Gdy Fabius został porwany, Fulgrim, Igori i oddział Nowych Ludzi wyruszył by go ocalić. W trakcie podróży ta dwójka wyjątkowych "dzieci" Fabiusa rozmawiała o przyszłości gatunku: "''- Dobroczyńca mówi że Galaktyka musi spłonąć, nim będzie mogła się odrodzić.'' ''- Tak. I ja będę ogniem. Jestem zarówno Feniksem jak i płomieniem i odtworzę Galaktykę na swoje podobieństwo. Tak jak On tego chciał. Ale każdy ogień rodzi się z iskry..."'' Niestety (przynajmniej z perspektywy Fabiusa i Nowych Ludzi) Fulgrim miał na myśli inne "oczyszczenie" niż te którego pragnął Wielki Klonator: "To będzie iskra. - rzekł Fulgrim, przyglądając się stworzonemu przez siebie ostrzu. - Spalę grzechy przeszłości. Wszystkie porażki i niedoskonałości. Wszystkie... moje zbrodnie. - Fulgrim trzymał ostrze tak mocno, że spomiędzy jego palców zaczęła lecieć krew. - Ferrus... oh mój bracie, przepraszam. Przepraszam że nie byłem silniejszy." thumb|240px|Trazyn na Solemnace Ostatecznie działania Fabiusa i Fulgrima doprowadziły do tego że zarówno ta dwójka, oddział Dzieci Imperatora, Igori i Nowi Ludzie znaleźli się na Solemance, planecie będącej bazą nekrońskiego Arcylorda Trazyna Nieskończonego. Ostatecznie wydawało się że incydent skończy się pokojowo - pomimo krótkiej walki wewnątrz galerii Trazyna, Arcylord i Wielki Klonator zdołali się ze sobą porozumieć. Zgodnie z umową Trazyn miał wypuścić Fabiusa i jego towarzyszy w zamian za perfekcyjnego klona Zgorzkniałego. W międzyczasie doszło jednak do zmiany planów. Tuż po nawiązaniu porozumienia, Fulgrim, ucieszony ocaleniem swojego Nauczyciela, ogłosił nastanie nowej ery. W mowie do "swoich synów" ogłosił że nadchodzi powrót do wielkości - zarówno dla nich jak i dla Galaktyki. Że Fulgrim zrobi to do czego został stworzony. I wtedy, na oczach Fabiusa i Trazyna, przed klonem padły nie tylko Dzieci Imperatora ale i Nowi Ludzie, gotowi wyruszyć za swoim nowym ojcem na skraj Galaktyki. To był moment w którym Fabius pojął wiele rzeczy. Pierwszą był fakt że klon był zbyt podobny do oryginału. Że jego przeznaczeniem jest zawieść, tak jak zawiódł oryginalny Fulgrim. Drugim i ważniejszym był fakt że klon był skory poprowadzić jego Nowych Ludzi. Nie miał zamiaru być jednak ich przewodnikiem a cynicznym dowódcą który wykorzysta dzieci Fabiusa w wojnach o ocalenie Imperium. Oczami wyobraźni Fabius widział jak Nowi Ludzie wykrwawiają się by ocalić coś, co mieli zastąpić. Konsyliarz nie chciał do tego dopuścić....nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Dlatego wbrew niedowierzaniom Dzieci Imperatora, Igori i samego klona, Fabius zmienił warunki umowy. W zamian za okręt zawierajacy kilka tysięcy nietkniętych genoziarn III Legionu i możliwość opuszczenia Solemance, Zgorzkniały przekazał Fulgrima w ręce Arcylorda. Klon nie mógł zrozumieć tej zdrady, zapytując co zrobił źle. Fabius z ciężkim sercem odpowiedział że nic, po czym wziął Igori na ręce i po raz ostatni wymienił spojrzenia z władca Solemance: "- Weź go, Trazynie - powiedział Fabius. - Weź go i bądź przeklęty." Fulgrim i Dzieci Imperatora ruszyli do ataku, jednak nie mieli żadnych szans. Trazyn uruchomił pole zamrażające, ku rozpaczy Nowych Ludzi dodając nowe eksponaty do swojej szerokiej kolekcji. Klon Fulgrima mógł przy pomocy Nowych Ludzi zmienić oblicze Galaktyki. Niestety los chciał inaczej. Przyszłość Nowych Ludzi Po "fiasku" jakim była przygoda z klonem Fulgrima wydaje się że Nowi Ludzie będą rozwijać się tak jak robili to dotąd - na granicach Imperium, zasiedlając opuszczone planety bądź kryjąc się w cieniach wielkich miast, czekając na moment by uderzyć. Jest jednak możliwe że w międzyczasie zainsteresują się nimi inne siły...thumb|274px|Sylandri Veilwalker Temat ten poruszyła już Sylandri Veilwalker, Arlekin, Prorokini Cieni i członkini Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki, podczas rozmowy z Fabiusem: "''- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś dlaczego Wielkie Potęgi są tak zdesperowane by zamknąć Cię w historii którą tworzą? - eldarka schyliła się, jakby chciała przekazać jakiegoś rodzaju tajemnicę. - Ponieważ historia ma zakończenie. Czasem szczęśliwe, czasem nie, ale zawsze jakieś jest. - Arlekin pstryknął palcami. - Wszyscy jakieś mamy. Oprócz Ciebie. Dla Ciebie nie ma zakończenia, Rzeźniku. Żadnej satysfakcji. Żadnego spokoju.'' ''- Wszystko się kończy, nawet ja. - prychnął Fabius, wskazując na leżącą Igori. - Mój koniec jest tutaj. Z nimi. Gdy będą w końcu gotowi ja-'' Veilwalker zaśmiała się. ''- A kiedy będą gotowi? Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? - istota zapytała pomiędzy spazmami śmiechu. - Nigdy. Krążysz i krążysz i krążysz i krążysz, tak w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i w kółko.'' ''- Zamilcz! - zakrzyknął Fabius. - Albo pozbawię Cię języka.'' Śmiech ucichł a Veilwalker usiadła. ''- Nic nie zrobisz, mon-keigh. Nic nie możesz zrobić. - istota mówiła z powagą, wszelkie pokłady humoru nagle zniknęły. - Jestem teraz poza twoją historią tak jak ty jesteś poza moją. Jestem tylko momentem przejścia, z jednej opowieści do innej. Nie możesz mnie zranić tak jak nie możesz pojąć pułapki która Cię trzyma.'' ''- Pułapki? Jakiej pułapki?'' ''- Nawet teraz nie możesz tego zobaczyć. - powiedziała Prorokini. - (...) Ta historia jest twoja i tylko twoja a my od zawsze byliśmy tylko drobnymi postaciami w tym przedstawieniu (...) Jak długo możesz ich bronić, Rzeźniku? Jak długo zamierzasz to robić?'' ''- Aż moja praca zostanie zakończona.'' ''- I znowu zaczęliśmy od początku."'' Fabius, pomimo wszystkiego co twierdzi, jest w równym stopniu więźniem Slaanesh co reszta jego Legionu. Jego pragnienie perfekcji nie pozwoli mu opuścić Nowych Ludzi - będzie z nimi po wieczność gdyż jego wymagania są niemożliwe do spełnienia. Zawsze będzie coś do poprawienia, coś do dodania, w jego oczach Nowi Ludzie nigdy nie będą gotowi. Ale jest rozwiązanie. Veilwalker przepowiedziała że nadejdzie kiedyś dzień w którym Fabius będzie miał okazję ujrzeć błędne koło w jakim się znajduje. I jeśli postanowi coś z nim zrobić to na pomoc tak Dobroczyńcy jak i jego Nowym Ludziom przybędzie Śmiejący Się Bóg, Cegorach. Opis Genetyka Fabius wykorzystał praktycznie wszystkie pokłady swojego geniuszu by stworzyć Nowych Ludzi. Większa część DNA Nowych Ludzi jest po prostu "ulepszoną" wersją ludzkiego genomu. Dzięki temu przedstawiciele tego gatunku są szybszy, silniejsi i sprytniejsi niż przeciętni przedstawiciele gatunku "homo sapiens". Fabius nie ograniczył się jednak wyłącznie do ulepszenia ludzkiego DNA, dając swoim dzieciom geny wzięte od innych gatunków Xenosów. Najbardziej widocznym z takich "dodatków" jest hiper-agresja przekazana przez geny Barghesi, agresywnej i brutalnej rasy inteligentnych obcych zamieszkujących obszar Gwiazd Grendl. Ludzki umysł oczywiście potrafi wytworzyć imponujące pokłady gniewu, ale według Fabiusa zbyt szybko się on kończył. Szał Nowych Ludzi trwa znacznie dłużej, a przy tym znajduje się pod całkowitą kontrolą cierpliwego umysłu drapieżców. Wiadomo również że Cielesne Ogary zostały wzbogacone o materiał genetyczny pobrany od Eldarów, dzięki któremu Ogary są znacznie zwinniejsze niż mógłby na to wskazywać ich wygląd. Jest przy tym możliwe że nie tylko Ogary a cała rasa została wzbogacona DNA tych konkretnych Xenosów, co do tego nie ma jednak obecnie potwierdzenia. Mocz Nowych Ludzi jest substancją silnie żrącą, co może być przypadkowym wynikiem mieszania genów albo celowym zabiegiem Fabiusa. Wygląd thumb|316px|Plakat Ordo Hereticus ukazujący przykładowe mutantyNowi Ludzie wyglądem nie odstają tak bardzo od "starych", wyróżniając się zwykle najwyżej swoją urodą bądź siłą. Emanują jednak czymś na kształt "aury ostrzegawczej" - po dłuższym przebywaniu w ich towarzystwie człowiek zaczyna czuć że jest z nimi coś nie tak. Ich sposób poruszania jest nieludzko elegancki a ich sposób bycia zadziwiająco dziki. W Galaktyce pełnej podludzi i mutantów nieczęsto zdarza się jednak by ktokolwiek zwracał na te cechy szczególną uwagę. Psychika i Umiejętności Nowi Ludzie są inteligentnym gatunkiem, umiejącym posługiwać się Niskim i Wysokim Gotykiem oraz wykorzystywać zaawansowane technologie. Są niezwykle drapieżni i bardzo trudno jest ich wystarszyć - bez strachu wyruszają przeciwko Demonom i Kosmicznym Marines, wystawiając przeciw horrorom Galaktyki swoją wściekłość. Nowi Ludzie (a już szczególnie Cielesne Ogary) nieczęsto dają się jednak pochłonąć przez swoją drapieżną naturę, utrzymując ją pod kontrolą niezależnie od sytuacji. Drapieżność jest jednak czymś co jest bardzo ważne w społeczeństwach Nowych Ludzi. Gdy nadchodzi walka instynktownie dzielą się na sfory, które wyruszają by polować na swych przeciwników. Na samym początku istnienia rasy Fabius nauczył ich jak wykorzystywać swoją przewagę liczebną by zabić Kosmicznego Marine, wyrywając go z ceramicznego opancerzenia i wyrywając z niego organy, które następnie lądowały na stole Dobroczyńcy. Obecnie praktyka ta jest czymś na kształt świętego rytuału wśród Nowych Ludzi. Nowi Ludzie z dosyć dużym sukcesem są w stanie zajmować planety Imperium. Sposób ich przejmowania bywał różny - czasem populacje były wybijane wcześniej przez siły Fabiusa, czasem populacje Nowych Ludzi rosły w cieniach wielkich miast a czasem twory te wykorzystywały swoje podobieństwo do zwykłych ludzi by najpierw infiltrować a potem zastępować całe populacje. Zdarza się nawet że Nowy Człowiek zostaje Planetarnym Gubernatorem, ku kompletnej niewiedzy zwykłych, ludzkich mieszkańców. Pokolenie za pokoleniem stawaje się coraz silniejsze i bardziej zaradne. Na granicach Imperium w pustce Galaktyki zaczynają rodzić się pierwsze mini-imperia Nowych Ludzi. Nowi Ludzie powstali po to by przejąć Galaktykę a marzeniem Fabiusa jest to by jego twory stały się kiedyś tak silne, by obalić także jego. Sęk w tym że taka perspektywa nie wydaje się być prawdopodobna, między innymi z powodu zaangażowania samego Wielkiego Klonatora. Fabius zaaplikował im w psychice lojalność wobec siebie, po to by Nowi Ludzie po jego śmierci nie wybili jego klonów, pozbawiając go możliwości powrotu do życia. Takie "programowanie" miało jednak skutki uboczne których Fabius nie przewidział - Nowi Ludzie przywiązali się do Konsyliarza, którego nazwali Dobroczyńcą. Jest dla ich Ojcem i Bogiem, któremu należy się absolutne oddanie i lojalność. Fabius co prawda nie pochwala takiego podejścia, jednak nie jest w stanie wiele zrobić z tym problemem. Ciekawostki *Niektóre sposoby przejmowania populacji przez Nowych Ludzi przypominają działania Kultu Genokradów. *DNA Barghesi które Fabius wszczepił swoim "dzieciom" pochodzi od osobników które Dzieci Imperatora i Białe Szramy wyrżnęły w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty. *Nowi Ludzie bardzo dobrze dogadują się z innymi tworami Fabiusa - przykładem może być relacja z klonem Fulgrima, który nazwał Igori swoja "kuzynką". *Pierwsi Nowi Ludzie powstali w tubach, podobnie jak większość Mrocznych Eldarów. Następne pokolenia rozmnożyły się jednak w "tradycyjny" sposób. *Igori, pomimo bycia ponad 70-letnią staruszką była w stanie walczyć przeciwko Kosmicznym Marine Chaosu z Legionu Dzieci Imperatora. Trudno powiedzieć czy ukazuje to możliwości Nowych Ludzi, Cielesnych Ogarów czy po prostu tego konkretnego tworu Fabiusa. Źródła Fabius Bile: Primogenitor (John Reynolds) Chapters 2-7, 11-18 Fabius Bile: The Clonelord (John Reynolds) Chapters 1-8, 18 Codex: Chaos Space Marines (4th edition) pg. 52, 53 Kategoria:Nowi Ludzie Kategoria:Pomniejsze gatunki